My Reincarnation
by 4realfantasy
Summary: Every teen faces the difficulties of life, but young Zane's life is harder to handle. He has to battle against life and schizophrenia. His illness enables him to see life in a different perspective and forces him to go the extra mile to survive. Will he let his sickness take over, or will he fight til the end? Find out now!


**My Reincarnation**

**Chapter One**

"Mr. Cooper, MR. COOPER!"

Everything was slowly coming into focus, kind of like when you go cross-eyed then back again. I was in a sea-blue office, there were shelves everywhere. Some had books others had family photos, but what really got me to realize where I was were the awards and framed papers on the wall for Occupational Therapy. They covered the entire back wall. Creepy!

Today just so happens to be Thursday, that one special day where I have to meet up with Dr. Mazey. Not the best guy for a therapist, but more of that later. Still, there's nothing I can do about it now.

By the way, my name is Zane, Zane Liam Cooper. But people call me Coop. I'm 17, used to live in Port Arthur, Australia. I'm an Australian surfer, but if you can't picture that I'll help. My skin is about as bronze as the metal itself. I'm 6'2" and built like a soldier, my eyes aren't the same color but close enough; ones blue the other's grey. My hair is auburn colored, I don't like it. So, yeah, for me life was quiet, secluded and very lonely.

Unfortunately I was homeschooled, so I didn't have any friends and since my house was in the middle of freaking nowhere, neighbors were a no-go. With that said I guess I can come to the conclusion that I am the master of FOREVER ALONE! I know, I know, sad but that's just how it is, that's my reality.

Reality, that word needs a new meaning. It had its way of completely ruining everything for you. Take my life for example, I was an only child so I couldn't have gotten anymore attention then what I already had. My mom was a fair lady, beautiful and sweet. She was probably 5'7" or something like that. She too was a very bronzish tone. Her eyes more radiant than the sun. They were the perfect mixture of brown and yellow. Her hair was short and dark brown. She was my best friend.

My childhood hero was my dad. He isn't much shorter than me, maybe 6' or somewhere close to that. He wasn't tan like mom and I, due to the fact that he is of Irish decent. But he isn't a flame-headed Irish man, in fact his hair was very blonde and his eyes a clear blue. A chubby man but also a great man.

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them, which is when cruel reality kicks in and my sunny sky goes grey. To make it easier for you, I'll stage it.

_**The one and only scene**_

_**Mom was outside caring for her garden while dad and I were fixing the roof.**_  
_**"Son can you hand me that nail over there," dad said.**_  
_**"Dad, DAD! Stop staring at mom, that's just disturbing." I said handing him the nail. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. So after a while we came down from the roof and went to sit on the porch. Mom had just finished gardening and came to sit with us.**_  
_**"Do you want anything to drink before I go inside?"**_  
_**"Lemonade," we said together. Laughing she went inside. If only she hadn't gone inside. She went to get the drinks while dad and I were sitting outside, then we heard shattering glass from inside. I ran in to see what happened, and there I saw something I will never forget. My mom laying motionless on the floor. I screamed and fell to my knees. When my dad came in the kitchen he saw the shattered glass all around my mom and I. She was gone, and I never got to say anything, not goodbye, nothing. The last thing I ever got to say to my mom was lemonade. I lost my best friend that day, my only friend in the world. The rest of what happened is hard to remember I was only 10. I only remember blacking out not long after that. And that's why I write to whoever you are now, because I feel my story should be told. Don't you?**_

After what happened my father locked himself in his study coming out every once in a while. It was hard for us to overcome this. I mean it would be hard for anyone to overcome it. But when she died the world lost its beauty and shine, everything seemed to have gone dark.

And so my doctor believes I'm delirious, because I have no mother and my father has separated himself from everyone (meaning me since there is no one else around). Now I'm sitting in the office of my therapist writing everything I experience. Maybe when I get out I'll have the chance, to look back and see if I really was insane or still am. Who knows, maybe everyone else is insane and I'm the only sane person left. Well the only way to know is to actually write and not debate about it.

After being here a while everything just faded until I couldn't even tell if it was Monday or Friday anymore. Days went by and the dreams started. The adventure always begins with a dream.

Dream One August 11th, 2012

Light poured in from a tiny crack in the wall or door, I couldn't tell. Where am I? Who am I? I went to get out of bed to find that I was on the floor.  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" I shouted. The room echoed back.  
"Yes, I was ordered to stay here until you've awoken sire." Said a small voice from a corner of the room. A child appeared out of the darkness.  
"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked. Confused about how to respond the child said,

"You are in the infirmary of Kagen Castle. I am your apprentice, Mateo Kings." He seemed afraid of me, but why.

"Mateo, eh. Very unusual name, but if you are my apprentice, then what does that make me?"  
"Don't you remember sire, you are one of the kings royal guard. We were under attack and you were overthrown. I didn't know what to do so I ran for help. Luckily help came fast." He sounded relieved and worried. Who was this kid, my apprentice? Am I losing it, I wasn't sure? I needed to get up, I had to…. Get dressed! What is this, where are my clothes? I covered myself in shock.  
"Mateo, where are my clothes?" I asked, this is the most embarrassing thing ever. I had lain naked in front of this boy for who knows how long yet he was unmoved.  
"I shall fetch them for you sire." and off he went.  
I just met him 5 minutes ago but he makes it seem like forever. I need to get out of here, find a way home. But what if I can't get back, or if I get back and there's nothing there. No, I couldn't afford to think like that. I need to be optimistic; this could be a good thing. Right? I needed something to happen, to change my life you know. I just didn't expect to go back 400-500 years to the Victorian Era. Well maybe my life will be better here, I mean…  
"Sire, your armor." Mateo returned with not my clothes but a chain mail, cufflinks, boots, some sort of armor, a shield and sword. The shield was purple, like violet-purple, with a lion head bust coming out of it. The rim was lined with gold. I hadn't noticed Mateo standing there watching me.  
"Sire are you well? You seem lost." I looked at the sword and nodded to him. The sword's hilt matched the shield, the same lion bust. The handle was violet and gold.  
"Would you mind stepping out for a moment Mateo," I asked. He bowed and left without question. I watched him leave. And when he opened the door I looked around to find… I wasn't alone.


End file.
